A wide variety of fitting rooms are used in retail clothing stores. Typically these are fabricated on site at labor rates which are very expensive. Efforts have been made to develop prefabricated modular fitting rooms, but these tend to be expensive and complex. Additionally, fitting rooms, including modular and prefabricated fitting rooms, lack a desired degree of privacy, in part because the gaps between studs and the associated doors for the fitting rooms permit viewing of the interiors of the fitting rooms.
It would be of advantage to provide prefabricated modular fitting rooms which have enhanced security against viewing of the interior when the doors are enclosed, and which are easily fabricated for subsequent easy and inexpensive assembly at the site at which they are to be used.